wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanting
Enchanting is a primary profession in which characters may enchant and craft a variety of items with useful effects. Most tradeskills have a flat learning curve. An Engineer with mining for example just needs to keep his eyes open and do only a small amount of farming to get enough raw material to level their skill on the run. Usually there are quests requiring tradeskill items, so at some point people may even earn money while still at low skill levels. At the high end though, many an Engineer, Blacksmith or Tailor find that their services are rather low in demand, and that the materials needed for their high-end receipes are hard to obtain and very expensive (like Arcanite). Enchanting is the contrary at both ends - it's expensive, tedious and difficult to bring up to a high level, but after that it's high in demand and components are comparatively easy to obtain. After getting some useful enchants, this profession starts to produce income. Most highend enchants require rather easily obtainable materials. So after reaching a high skill level, enchanting is an "easier" tradskill than most others. =Enchanting Training= Enchanters use magical formulas to grant permanent augmentation to armor, weapons and other items. Enchanting recipes require the use of special Enchanting ingredients which can be gathered by disenchanting items of uncommon or better quality or found as loot. Using these ingredients enchanters can make items more powerful. Low-level enchants (below skill 250) require rather large amounts of expensive components, but can hardly be sold. Even attemps to give them away for free can fail. Thus enchanters frequently end up re-enchanting the same item dozens of times just to increase their skill. No enchanter can hope to level his skill just with the loot he finds by himself. Components have either to be bought from the AH or be donated by friends (or alts). Farming magic items for disenchanting is simply not feasible. Thus I would recommend enchanting only for players with backup from a guild, or with enough money to buy most of the materials (around 170g needed to skill 250). The frequently heard tip to combine Enchanting with Tailoring to produce magical elements (shards, essences and dusts) from cloth, isn't particularly smart. The cloth used for creating these items could be sold in the Auction House for profit, instead of destroying it by disenchanting. It would be better to take a gathering profession, and sell all, the cloth and the other materials found in the AH and buy low-level items from there - this yields more Enchanting materials than disenchanting only the self-produced items. That said, this strategy is useful in the earliest stages of a beginning character's career, as a player can turn cheap linen cloth into large quantities of and subsequently disenchant those. This is a fast way to level enchanting skill to around 40 and build up a stockpile of and . After the point that disenchanting stops giving skillups, the player can drop tailoring for a second profession of their choice. =Disenchanting= ]] Magical elements (shards, essences and dusts) are needed as Enchanting ingredients; all of which can be created with disenchanting. Some magical elements can be found as loot or purchased from the Auction House or Vendors in limited quantities. * : more often disenchants from Armor and less often from Weapons. * : more often disenchants from Weapons and less often from Armor. Three Lesser Essences can be converted to one Greater Essence of the same type, and vice versa. * : always disenchant from items and rarely from items. * : always disenchant from items (51-60) and rarely from any items (51-60). Here’s a simple disenchanting table for use with most Enchanting artisan recipes. =Enchanter Crafted Items= Enchanters can create useful consumables and items for players. Wizard Oils, Mana Oils, and some Wands are enchanter-crafted items. Items such as Smoking Heart of the Mountain and the Runed Enchanting Rods are BOP. Enchanted Leather and Enchanted Thorium Bar are crafting reagents in demand by other tradeskills. =Blood Elf Racial Bonus= ]] Blood elves have Arcane Affinity; a racial trait of +15 skill bonus to Enchanting. Blood elves who train Enchanting begin with 16 skill and may exceed each proficiency by 15 skill. =External Links= *WorldofWarcraft.com **Professions Forum *WorldofWar.net *GlowChart.com ---- Category:Professions Category:Enchanting